The Complete Fawlty Towers (4 VHS Set)
|catalogue number = BBCV 7032 (original 1984 version) BBCV 4892 (1992 WHSmith version) BBCV 5175 (1992 Non-WHSmith version) BBCV 6636 (1998 special version) |rating = }}The Complete Fawlty Towers is a four VHS boxset in the UK by BBC Video on 1st October 1984, 5th October 1992 and 12th October 1998. It contains the complete two series of the 1975-1979 hotel-themed comedy programme "Fawlty Towers" which is written by John Cleese and Connie Booth and which stars John Cleese, Prunella Scales, Andrew Sachs and Connie Booth on four video cassettes with all twelve episodes of the entire show in three episodes on each videotape and the 1998 versions of these videos feature an exclusive interview with John Cleese. Description (video box set) 1992 WHSmith version When Fawlty Towers, that infamous Torquay hotel, opened for business in 1975, comedy took on a whole new madcap meaning. Those infamous catchphrases resounded on every street and so one could mention waiters or Barcelona in the same sentence without sniggering. 17 years later, the comedy is as fresh as ever, so book in once more with the complete collection of five star Fawlty Towers in this special boxset, available only at W. H. Smith. And whatever you do ... don't mention the war ... 1992 Non WHSmith version When Fawlty Towers, that infamous Torquay hotel, opened for business in 1975, comedy took on a whole new madcap meaning. Those infamous catchphrases resounded on every street and so one could mention waiters or Barcelona in the same sentence without sniggering. 17 years later, the comedy is as fresh as ever, so book in once more with the complete collection of five star Fawlty Towers in this special set. '' And whatever you do...don't mention the war...'' 1998 special version Welcome to the most celebrated hotel in television history. An established run by a guest-hating owner and his dragon-like wife with the hindrance of a confused Spanish waiter. With resident guests as mad as hatters, visitors guranteed to infuriate and a maid desperate to find sainty in the situation, the resulting farce produces more laugh per minute than was thought possible in a situation comedy. This complete edition features memorable episodes from both remarkable series, such as The Kipper and the Corpse, Basil the Rat, The Germans and The Psychiatrist. Including special interview footage with John Cleese himself, The Complete Fawlty Towers reveals the secrets and antics behind the creation of one of the funniest British comedies ever shown. Description (VHS cassettes) 1984 Release of "The Germans" The infamous Torquay hotel presided by the eminently-certifiable Basil Fawlty - opens for business with three classics from the hysterical BBCtv series. John Cleese leads the brilliant cast as the plots unfold and the laugh-a-second scripts crackle along. 1984 Release of "The Psychiatrist" John Cleese based his immortal character, Basil Fawlty, on a genuine West-Country hotelier. That real proprietor deserves warm thanks from millions, for he inspired the most unremittingly funny TV comedy series ever shown. Here is Basil at his maniacal best in three cripplingly-comical shows. And with him, as ever, is the loveably-dence Manuel, the unflappable Polly and Basil's 'little nest of vipers' - his wife Sybil. 1984 Release of "The Kipper and the Corpse" This'', slap on the head.' The hapless Spanish waiter Manuel reels across the hotel dining-room. Basil glowers, looking for a guest on whom vent his spleen. Sybil is on the phone to Audrey, catching up on the gossip. Pretty Polly is still trying to sell one of her paintings . . . life at Fawlty Towers. Check in here for three hilarious episodes from the award-winning BBCtv series. 1984 Release of "Basil the Rat" Can it really have been as long ago as 1975 when those tears of laughter first started to course down the nation's faces? When people first took to raising their eyebrows and saying 'Que?' to one another? That historic year saw the beginning of BBCtv's unforgettable Fawlty Towers comedies - even now, try mentioning Barcelona without someone sniggering. The catchphrases endure and the quality of the humour remains unsurpassed. This tape offers three of the best episodes from life at the hotel that doubles as an asylum. 1994 Releases of the four videos John Cleese based his immortal character, Basil Fawlty, on a genuine West-Country hotelier. What an inspiration that real proprietor proved to be, sparking off the most unremittingly funny TV comedy series ever shown. And here is Basil at his maniacal best in 3 cripplingly comical shows, now digitally remastered, with the loveable dense dence Manuel, the unflappable Polly and Basil's 'little nest of vipers' - his wife Sybil... 1998 Releases of the four videos In an exclusive interview for this collection, John Cleese talks about the creation of one of the funniest British comedies ever shown. Every aspect of Fawlty Towers is discussed openly and wryly, from the inspiration, the actors and the injuries... And, John Cleese provides the background to each of these three hilarious classics featuring the unforgettable Basil, loveable dense Manuel, the unflappable Polly and Basil's "little nest of vipers" - his wife Sybil... Episode Info on the videos Episode Cast and Credits Trivia *On 6th December 1993, a version of the same boxset was released without the "WHSmith Exclusive Video" logo on it was released to other UK stores worldwide whereas the BBC Enterprises copyright in 1992 was still printed. *Also both versions of the boxset (The WHSmith version and the Non-WHSmith version) contained the 1993 re-released versions of the 1984 releases. *Then in late-1994 both versions of the boxset (The WHSmith version and the Non-WHSmith version) was used as boxes for the four digitally remastred versions of the video releases which were released together by BBC Video on 17th October 1994. Trailers and info Tape 1 (1993 Re-release) A slide of three comedy titles by BBC Video - 1. "French & Saunders - The Video", 2. "The Farties Guide to the Man from Auntie (Ben Elton)" and 3. "Naked Video 2" - all to which are also available. Tape 2 (1993 Re-release) A slide of three "Only Fools and Horses" titles that are also available from BBC Video, including 1."The Long Legs of the Law", 2."May The Force Be With You" and 3."The Yellow Peril". Tape 3 (1993 Re-release) A slide that shows three titles of '''"Only Fools and Horses" including "Homesick" and two "Very Best" video releases that are "Yuppy Love" and "Tea for Three" all to which are also available on BBC Video. Tape 4 (1993 Re-release) A slide showing three comedy titles that are also available on BBC Video which are 1. "Are You Being Served? - Big Brother", 2. "The Fall and Rise of Reginald Perrin 1" and 3. "It Ain't Half Hot Mum - The Jungle Patrol". Tape 1 (1994 Re-release) A slide of three Comedy titles that are also available from BBC Video which are "1: One Foot in the Grave - The Pit and the Pendulum", "2: Yes Minister - The Writing on the Wall" and "3: Dad's Army - A Brush with the Law". Tape 2 (1994 Re-release) A slide of three Comedy titles that are also available from BBC Video which are "1: Yes Minister - The Writing on the Wall", "Last of the Summer Wine - Uncle of the Bride" and "One Foot in the Grave - The Pit and the Pendulum". Tape 3 (1994 Re-release) A slide of three Comedy titles that are also available from BBC Video which are "1: Only Fools and Horses - Chain Gang", "2: Dad's Army - My British Buddy" and "3: Yes Minister - Open Government". Tape 4 (1994 Re-release) A slide of three Comedy titles that are also available from BBC Video which are "1: One Foot in the Grave - Warm Champagne", "2: The Very Best of Only Fools and Horses - Yuppy Love" and "3: Dad's Army - A Brush with the Law". All 4 videos (1998 Re-releases) * The BBC Comedy promo from 1998 with clips from "One Foot in the Grave", "Dad's Army", "Last of the Summer Wine", "Only Fools and Horses" and "Fawlty Towers" which are available on video. * Another BBC Comedy promo with "Dad's Army - Is There Honey Still For Tea?", "Only Fools and Horses - Rodney Come Home (VHS)" and "Comedy Greats - Ronnie Barker". * A slide showing BBC comedy audio cassettes and the Only Fools and Horses book. Gallery Fawlty Towers - The Psychiatrist (1984, 1994).jpg Fawlty Towers - The Psychiatrist (1984, 1993).jpg Fawlty Towers - The Kipper and the Corpse (1984, 1994).jpg Fawlty Towers - The Kipper and the Corpse (1984, 1993).jpg Fawlty Towers - The Germans (1984, 1994).JPG Fawlty Towers - The Germans (1984, 1993).jpg Fawlty Towers - Basil the Rat (1984, 1994).jpg Fawlty Towers - Basil the Rat (1984, 1993).jpg Category:1980's VHS Releases Category:1992 VHS Releases Category:1998 VHS Releases Category:BBC Video Star ident from 1980 to 1988 Category:BBC ident from 1991 to 1997 Category:BBC ident from 1997 to 2009 Category:Comedy Videos by BBC Category:VHS videos with BBC Video Slides Category:Fawlty Towers Category:BBFC PG Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection comedy trailer from 1992 (announced by Neil Morrissey) Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection comedy trailer from 1993 Category:VHS Videos with Five Mr. Bean Videos trailer from 1994 (announced by Derek Hobson) Category:VHS Videos with The Unpredictable Michael Barrymore Live trailer (announced by Derek Hobson) Category:VHS videos with BBC Comedy trailer from 1998 with PG (announced by Jonathan Kydd) Category:VHS Videos with The VCI autumn family collection from 1998 (announced by John Sachs)